


Basi

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Baunya lucu.





	Basi

**Author's Note:**

> Semua tokohnya milik Haruichi Furudate, saya cuma pinjam terus ceritanya punya saya.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps.  
> Recehan bekas dari fandom koriya saya. Yang ini lebih dramatis dan sepertinya nanti direvisi lagi.

"Kei-tan, ini bau aneh." Shoyo menyodorkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya. "Shoyo mau minum teh Papa tapi baunya aneh."  
Kei menerima gelas yang dipegang bocah tiga tahun itu, mengendusnya lalu mendengus jengkel. "Ini sudah basi. Shoyo tidak bisa minum, nanti sakit perut."  
"Basi itu apa?"  
"Basi itu busuk. Artinya sudah rusak, tidak bisa diminum atau dimakan. Harus dibuang karena membuat sakit."  
Shoyo mengangguk-angguk sambil mengikuti Kei yang berjalan ke dapur. Pria berkacamata itu sempat mendumal tentang kebiasaan ceroboh Tetsurou yang meninggalkan gelas teh dimana-mana saat dikejar deadline. Untung saja Shoyo tidak sembrono meminumnya, bagaimana jika terlanjur ditenggak lalu keracunan.  
"Nah, Shoyo." Kei berjongkok sambil menyodorkan cangkir plastik berisi teh barley dingin. "Lain kali jika Shoyo menemukan sesuatu yang basi, Shoyo harus langsung membuangnya atau bilang padaku. Nanti biar aku buang. Mengerti, jagoan?"  
"Oke!"

  
-.-.-.-

  
Hidung Shoyo membentur sesuatu. Ia beringsut mendekati sesuatu yang diasumsikan sebagai papanya. Kei tadi bilang jika papa keluar bersama bos— maksud Kei adalah editor Tetsurou— jadi bocah jeruk ini berkelon boneka dino sambil ditemani Kei hingga tidur.  
Sang bocah mendusel papanya, menggosok pipi ke baju sebelum mencium bau asing. Shoyo mengerutkan hidung sambil berusaha melek. Mata yang pedas digosok sambil hidungnya menyusuri baju papa. Ia memekik ketika sadar jika papanya bau aneh seperti teh tadi siang. Papa basi. Kei bilang kalau yang basi harus dibuang karena membikin sakit.  
Bocah jeruk itu bangkit, setengah menindih dan memeluk sang papa. "Huweeeeeee!"  
Tetsurou gelagapan. Shoyo menelungkup di dadanya sambil menangis kencang. Ketika ditanya malah tangisnya makin keras.  
"Cup, cup, sayang." Bocah mungil itu didekap erat. "Kenapa? Shoyo mimpi seram? Ada yang sakit?"  
Punggung ditepuk-tepuk, kepala dihujani cium. Pertanyaan Tetsurou hanya dijawab dengan tangis yang tak terkendali. Puncaknya ketika langkah kaki terdengar dan pintu kamar terbuka.  
"Shoyo kenapa, sayang?"  
Bocah jeruk itu seperti melihat setan saat Kei mendekat. Ia meronta, nyaris membuat Tetsurou terguling dari tempat mereka tidur. Tangan mungil itu mencekik leher sang papa sambil menjerit minta keluar dari boks.  
"JANGAN BUANG PAPAAAAA!!!" jeritnya sambil menatap Kei nyalang. "HUHUHU PAPA BASI HUUUU TAPI HUUU JANGAN BUAAAANGGGGGG! KEI JANGAAAN!!!"  
Alis Kei bertaut. Mana ada orang yang basi. Ada juga kalau Tetsurou berani selingkuh maka Kei baru membuangnya.  
Tetsurou megap-megap, pria itu sudah setengah mati mengais napas karena Shoyo mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Sedetik kemudian Kei paham maksud Shoyo. Pria berkacamata itu harus menahan tawa ketika membujuk sang bocah.  
"Papa tidak basi kok." Tangannya yang mendekat ditampar Shoyo. "Sungguh. Papa tadi pergi beres-beres minuman basi dengan Bos. Coba tanya papa."  
"Pa . . pa, hiks, nggak basi?"  
Tangan di leher dikendurkan. Tetsurou batuk-batuk sambil menatap Kei bingung. Kata alkohol dilafalkan tanpa suara, si jambul itu baru paham ketika Kei menjepit hidung.  
"Haah iya, tadi papa bantu pak bos beres-beres terus ketumpahan minuman basi." Jemarinya mengusap air mata Shoyo yang masih berleleran. "Papa nggak basi kok jadi Shoyo berhenti nangisnya, ya?"  
Bola mata bulat itu menatap tak percaya. Tetsurou tertawa lalu menggisil hidung si bocah.  
"Betulan. Papa mandi ya, habis mandi nanti nggak bau basi lagi."  
Bocah jeruk itu diserahkan pada Kei. Agak alot, pria berkacamata itu harus janji jari kelingking kalau Tetsurou tidak akan dibuang setelah mandi. Bocah itu bahkan ngotot mau menunggui sang papa di depan pintu kamar mandi.  
"Kei nggak buang papa, kan?"  
Yang ditanya tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala sang bocah. "Kan tadi sudah bilang. Papa nggak akan dibuang. Memangnya aku pernah bohong?"  
Shoyo menggeleng. Kepala disandarkan ke bahu Kei, setengah mengantuk tapi tidak rela untuk tidur. Jari-jari kecil itu bermain dengan kerah piyama sambil melirik-lirik ke pintu kamar mandi.  
"Kei-tan jangan buang Papa sama Shoyo kalo basi, ya."  
Pelukan dipererat, pucuk kepala dikecup lagi. "Papa sama Shoyo nggak mungkin basi, kan aku sayang pada kalian."

 

03.32  
11.08.17

**Author's Note:**

> Tolong ingatkan saya kalo endingnya terlalu keju. Kei berasa ooc sekali ya.
> 
> Sumpah ini pukul empat pagi terus saya nulis ulang beginian lol


End file.
